


make a wish.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: good end tho, it's her bday and she's hella sad, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Nico Yazawa hated her birthday.





	make a wish.

Nico Yazawa hated her birthday. She had hated it ever since no one went to her tenth birthday party. It wasn’t fun after that. No dad, no friends. Her mom trying her best (her siblings joining after her). Maybe the presents were kind of nice (she wouldn’t deny she liked getting them each year) but they couldn’t take that bitter taste out of her mouth. The taste of absolute and utter disappointment and loneliness.

The day of her birthday her usual smile was replaced with an empty expression. She woke up with a headache and the remembrance of a nightmare. She got ready for school after eating the cake her mom had baked for her and reading the birthday cards her siblings had written for her (and feeling truly thankful about them) and left after not too much time. She wasn’t in the mood of doing something rambunctious or looking to great. She just wanted the day to end and be herself again.

She arrived to school and walked to her classroom. She knew people were staring at her. She couldn’t blame them (she’d do the same if she saw someone that looked that worn out before eight am) but she wanted to kick their asses still. They were making her feel like she was some kind of freak. She felt like exploding right there, in the most literal sense of the word.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” She spat at a girl that couldn’t seem to get enough of her looks. She didn’t answer and walked backwards to get away from her, in search of protection from her friend. Nico sighed and entered the classroom. Nozomi and Eli hadn’t arrived yet. Weird, she thought. They always arrive to school earlier than her. Always.

She sat on her seat and sighed deeply while looking at the ceiling. She wanted to go home. She was considering saying she was sick when Eli entered the classroom. She was smiling. She looked at Nico and gasped.

“You’re here!” She exclaimed. She hugged her and Nico tried to get away while frowning.

“Let me go!” She exclaimed. Eli kept smiling.

“C’mon, Nico! Cheer up! You know what date is today.” She said. Nico pushed her.

“I wish I didn’t. Now go away; I want to die in peace.” Eli sighed as Nico was lying down over the desk.

“You really do hate your birthday.” She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Nico nodded.

“I do! I hate it even more than I hate you.” She added. Eli moved her head from side to side.

“Then, I guess you wouldn’t like that.” Eli said, touching the back of her neck and looking down. That called Nico’s attention.

“That? What’s that?” She asked. Eli shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter. You probably wouldn’t like it. You hate your birthday, after all.” Eli looked up and Nico wondered if she was that bad as an actress or if she was acting that way on purpose. She was being too overdramatic (though she wasn’t one to speak). She made a mental note: teach Eli a thing or two about acting before too late.

“What? Tell me, Ayase.” She said, pulling Eli’s sleeve as she tried to leave. Eli smiled and took her hand. Nico didn’t try to get away this time and they both ran to the Idol Research Club’s Clubroom. They stopped at the door.

“It’s closed, Ayase. I leave it locked every-“ She was interrupted at the sight of Eli with the key in her hand. She frowned. “Where did you get that from?! Give it back!” She exclaimed, jumping over Eli. Eli tried to get her off.

“Hey, hey! Calm down. I’m the student council president, remember? I have a master key.” She said, unlocking the door. Nico wasn’t pleased.

“Liar.” Was all she said before she saw what was waiting for her inside the clubroom and almost screamed. Seven girls were waiting for her there. They had a cake (which had a huge candle in the middle, the ones that are almost like fireworks), they had decorated the entire place and had huge smiles on their faces. A ton of presents were in the corner of the room, but what caught her eye the most was the huge banner behind them. ‘Always keep smiling, Nico-chan!’ it said. She felt like her knees were jelly and wanted to sit down, take a deep breath and wake up from whatever nightmare that was. It couldn’t be true because no one had attended her tenth birthday party. It couldn’t be true because she hated her birthday.

“What… what is this?” She asked. She couldn’t move. Eli smiled.

“We know you hate your birthday, Nico. So we wanted you to have a reason to like it.” Eli explained.

“You-you did this for me?” She asked, touching the sides of her head. They all nodded.

“Of course, Nico-chan! You’re our friend, after all!” Honoka exclaimed.

“One of the best friends we’ve ever had!” Rin added while nodding. Nico couldn’t hold eye contact for more than three seconds and was staring at her shoes. Nozomi walked where she was and helped her walk inside. The clubroom looked the most beautiful it had ever looked and Nico felt like crying. She couldn’t believe any of that was happening.

She was sat in front of the cake, and as all her friends sang happy birthday to her, she spaced out thinking about her tenth birthday party and how lonely she had felt back then. She thought about her family, always trying their bests to make her have a happy birthday once and for all. She thought about her dad. She was thankful, really. They had made her birthdays less miserable. But this was too much. Having her friends singing happy birthday to her was too much.

“Make a wish, Nicocchi.” Nozomi said when they finished. Nico felt the tears falling from her eyes and couldn’t do anything about them.  She started crying. She cried until she couldn’t do anything else. Everyone hugged her. She felt everyone’s embrace over her, making her feel safe and loved. She felt loved.

The candle had gone out, but Nico’s wish had already come true.


End file.
